1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to socket contacts for use in electrical connectors and more particularly to socket contacts with a structure for protecting against arcing between the related pin contact and the inner portion of the socket contact. Most particularly, it relates to such a contact/pin arrangement in which the inner portion is protected against arcing while superior vibration control features are utilized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Socket contacts that are generally too tubular in shape have been provided in use in electrical connectors. In use the socket contact is connected to a voltage source and has an end with an opening designed for receiving the protruding end of relating pin contact.
When an electrical potential exists between a socket and pin contacts, arcing may occur between the contacts where they are brought close together for mating. Any arcing will cease once the socket and pin contacts make physical contact, at which time current passes between the contacts causing the electrical potential difference to dissipate. Arcing may melt or erode the particular parts of the assembly thereby causing damage thereto and reducing the performance of the socket contact. Other socket prior art contact/pin assemblies suffer from potential fretting corrosion in vibrating environments. Furthermore, prior arc arresting features imparted a relatively high normal force to the surface of the mating contacts such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,571 to ensure contact is made and to prevent additional arcing during insertion. This high applied normal force is not advantageous in light of vibration conditions especially considering the geometry of particular spark-arresting features against mating contacts.